The Prison
by WolfShine
Summary: Sequel to The Secret. After Draco learned of Hermione's secret, he blackmailed her into a deal that ended up with her capture and abduction from Hogwarts. Draco keeps her chained in Malfoy Manor though Hermione has no idea why. All she knows is she vows to avenge the death of Ginny Weasely. Dark. Non-con. Dramione. Rated M (for dark content and adult themes)
1. Repercussions

Chapter One

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Hey, guys, this is my sequel to The Secret. If you haven't already read it, I encourage you to check it out! Anyways, thanks to everyone for reading and even more thanks to those that leave reviews!_**

**_I do not own Harry Potter! All the characters and places are property of Miss J.K. Rowling!_**

**_~Wolfshine_**

* * *

The twinkle of stars in the purple sky above aided Luna Lovegood as she made her way to the lake during the early morning hours. She was aware of the fact that it was against the rules to leave the castle so early in the morning, but she had an urge to check the lake for possible water fairies. She knew from experience that the morning provided her with a better cloak for catching them off guard than did her mid-day travels.

The blonde hummed to herself as she skipped through the field of grass. The sun was just beginning to make an appearance on the horizon line, and Luna had the thought to move faster if she were to catch her opportunity. As she crossed the field of grass, she noticed a shape huddled in the shadows. Instantly, she pulled her wand from her robes as she glanced right and left, feeling the nervousness rise like bile in her throat.

Something wasn't right.

"Hello?" she called out, taking a cautious step forward.

The shape offered her no response.

With a heavy gulp, she pushed away her reservations and approached it. Her eerie scream rang out through the still morning air.

* * *

"How could this happen, Minerva?" Kingsley Shacklebot, demanded as he pounded his fists on McGonagall's desk. "How could a witch be murdered on Hogwarts grounds without anyone taking notice?"

McGonagall flinched at the rage in his eyes. She was distraught over the death of the female Weasley, but she knew he was right. Her goal was to keep her students safe, and she had failed. All that could run through her mind were the various warnings the girl had tried to give her, but she had not accepted them.

Hadn't Ginny been sure that Hermione was the one in danger? It didn't add up.

"I've had the school checked from top to bottom. There's no Death Eaters on grounds."

"It's obvious they have escaped then. What of the Malfoy boy?"

"He is nowhere to be found," McGonagall said. "Along with Miss Granger."

"Hermione has gone missing as well?" he asked, his wide eyes staring in disbelief at McGonagall.

She wasn't used to feeling ashamed, but under Kingsley's knowing stare she did. "We're not sure what's happened."

"Well, it's something you need to figure out!" Kingsley barked. "Not only have we lost two Order members today, we are now missing the only link to the Malfoy bloodline. They could be planning an attack on Hogwarts, and now we won't have an idea."

"They may turn up, I have people searching," McGonagall said tersely. "From the looks of it, Hermione has run away on her own."

"On the same night as the death of her friend? Seems unlikely," Kingsley said, pacing a few steps away.

"She packed a bag. Didn't leave anything behind she'd consider to be important. If she had been kidnapped, why would it be so neat?"

"To throw off our suspicions, perhaps?"

"You think Draco is behind this?"

"It's the only thing about this situation that makes sense. Seems to me he kidnapped Hermione and killed Ginny who must've overseen it."

McGonagall hunched over her desk, putting her forehead in her hand. Kingsley raised an eyebrow at her.

"I could've stopped this," she groaned, "both girls tried to tell me something was wrong, but I was so intent on keeping Draco in our sights that I never considered the possibility of him harming them. What would he want with Hermione?"

"I can think of many things a Death Eater could want with such a strong member of the Order," Kingsley retorted. "She's most likely being tortured for information or worse."

"She won't say a word about Harry and Ron's location," McGonagall assured him.

"That will most likely be her downfall."

McGonagall was silent as she once again looked down at her desk. She didn't want to believe his words to be the truth. Hermione was a strong girl, the smartest young witch she had ever encountered. She wanted to believe that if something were to happen to her, she would be strong enough to fight her way out.

"I don't think you should be kept in charge of this school," Kingsley said.

"Then who, dare I ask?"

Kingsley shook his head. "That's the issue. I can't think of anyone else willing. At least not anyone on our side. If we were to switch the Head of the school out now, there would be no way to do it without drawing some kind of suspicion."

"News of this can't leak, not yet. It would only distract Harry and Ron before they've really had a chance to begin."

"We can't have that," Kingsley agreed, holding a hand to his jaw as he contemplated the situation before him carefully.

"Will you be certain it's not leaked in the _Daily Prophet_?" McGonagall asked.

Kingsley nodded. "As long as I can be certain that you will attend to Miss Weasley's affairs. Let the family know, but be sure to keep this whole thing under wraps until the right moment. For all we know, this is a trap laid out by the Death Eaters in the hopes that Harry and Ron will be lured out of where they are."

"What about Miss Lovegood? She's positively distraught. I'm sure the news has leaked around the school by now."

Kingsley waved a dismissive hand. "There's nothing you can do about that. As far as I'm concerned, it's not a threat."

"Unless one of them decides to tell Harry and Ron."

"Merlin, Minerva, do I have to do your entire job for you?" Kingsley asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Leave them under the impression that they have already been told."

McGonagall dipped her head feeling suddenly sick to her stomach. "Of course."

* * *

Harry and Ron dashed through the trees, both of them carrying the weight of Ginny's words. The parchment had been carefully folded and tucked away into Ron's pocket before their frantic movement. They could hear a sudden rustle from nearby, and both boys stopped as if they had hit a brick wall.

"We're not alone, mate," Ron said.

Harry and Ron drew their wands at the same time, standing back to back as their peered warily through the thickest parts of the foliage. Their hearts were pounding heart, and their breath came out in a rapid puffs in the air. The cold air stung their lungs, but they had little time to focus on that as more rustling sounds joined in with the first.

"Duck!" Harry yowled as a spell was cast through the trees.

The boys instantly sprung apart, ducking and diving as they casted spells into the trees around them. Through a gap in the trees, Harry caught the image of a Death Eater mask and knew they were in trouble.

"Death Eaters!" he called to Ron. "I don't know how many of them."

"Right," Ron said, reflecting a curse.

The boys began to run once again, casting curses behind them to protect themselves from the onslaught of their attackers.

"Where should we go?" Ron asked desperately, blocking an avada curse that reflected back to its user.

"Anywhere but here," Harry said quickly.

"Where's the Portkey?" Ron demanded.

"Up ahead!" Harry said.

The sounds of rustling and curses being sent through the woods seemed as deafening as the blood pounded in his ears as his head began to spin. Harry suddenly felt as if the world was spinning as they reached the Portkey and quickly apparated from the scene. On the other end of the Portkey, the boys collapsed to the ground, panting for breath and glad to have made it from the scene of the battle unscathed.

"Death Eaters," Ron scoffed. "How did they find us?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't know. It's possible they knew we would be heading back to Hogwarts."

"But how?" Ron asked.

"That much, I don't know," he admitted. "We can't go back."

Ron looked at him through wide eyes. "What about 'Mione Harry? She's in trouble, possibly more than we are!"

"I know that. We will go back, just not yet. We have to lay low for a while. Wait until the smoke has cleared from today, then try to go back. We don't want to give them an opening to get inside Hogwarts. I'm sure she'll be able to fend for herself in the meantime. She's strong, stronger than us, remember?" Harry said with a short laugh.

Ron swallowed heavily, balling his hands into fists. If there was one thing he wanted to do, it was to go to Hogwarts, find Hermione and hug her so tight it would be hard for either of them to breathe. The thought that something terrible could've happened to her made his stomach hurt, and deathly thoughts of Malfoy ran through his mind.

"Right," he managed finally, not pouring any of his thoughts out into the cold morning air.

* * *

"It's been two days," Lucius said as soon as Draco stepped into the kitchen.

Draco glanced up at him unamused. "And?"

"Have you given any thought as to when you'll bring her?" he asked.

Draco clicked his tongue. "Nope, I'm doing my own thing first."

"You're foolish," Lucius warned.

"Is that your opinion or your belief?" Draco asked dismissively as he poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice.

"My belief. The Dark Lord does not tolerate childishness," Lucius said. "I demand you to take her to him, now!"

"And that's supposed to get me to listen?" Draco asked.

"This is a dangerous game you're playing."

"Maybe, but I can't exactly haul Granger off to see him in the state she's in."

"Why not?" Lucius asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"Have you gone daft, Father? You think I pulled her out of that highly guarded school with no one any the wiser? I had to kill someone –the Weasley girl. Granger's hysterical. If I take her to the Dark Lord now, she'll be killed for sure, and I almost guarantee he will leave the encounter very unsatisfied."

Lucius frowned at his son. "What concern is that to you?"

"Did you not pay attention to our previous talks? I plan to marry her."

Lucius shook his head. "You're a petulant little boy, you know that? The Parkinsons have all but given us their daughter to be your bride, and instead you choose a girl that wants nothing to do with you."

Draco smiled. "I'm not even gonna point out the irony here."

"She's only gonna get worse, the longer she's here," Lucius said.

"Is that your experience?" Draco asked.

Lucius pushed his lips tightly together. "If you must know, yes it is. The more she grows to despise you, the harder she'll push back."

"Granger's not Mother. We'll see how she handles her new life."

* * *

**A/N:**

**As of 1/25/2016, this chapter has been rewritten!**

**~Wolfshine**


	2. Humiliation

_Hermione was struggling against the grip of her captor as she wrestled desperately to save Ginny's life. She was in choked horror as the Avada Kedavra spell claimed her life. The red-haired witch crumpled to the ground, eyes glazed in the blank stare of death. Hermione watched, helpless to do a thing to save her._

Hermione gasped and her eyes flew open to study the red material of the four-poster bed that she was on. She felt the tears running down her face, and she wiped them away dismissively. It was the same nightmare every night, the one that had haunted her every night since Ginny's death (and consequently her capture) two days before.

Hermione pulled on her wrist and sighed as the silver chains kept her from lifting it too high. She was a prisoner- more specifically, _Malfoy's_ prisoner. She dared to glance at him from the corner of her eye. He was lying on his side with his back to her. His blond hair was disheveled from sleeping, and he wore only boxers. Hermione snarled at him, wishing so badly that she could kill him in his sleep.

The silver, however, kept her from calling forward her wolf and ending Malfoy's life.

_Such a shame, _she thought bitterly.

She stared at the back of his head, her thoughts a mixture of hatred and wonder. In the time since she had been captured, she still didn't know why she was there. Malfoy brought her food regularly and conversed with her occasionally. He even insisted on sleeping with her in his bed, however he had not touched her like he had done at Hogwarts the day he kidnapped her.

When she had first been brought to her prison, he had only let her know that he had plans.

She couldn't help but wonder what they were.

Was he planning on killing her soon? She was starting to hope so. A week prior, Malfoy had found out her secret- Hermione Granger was a werewolf. He was quick to use the information to blackmail her into being his slave so he could pursue his dream of humiliating her. Her friends and classmates judged her, possibly even _hated _her for the information that he had made her believe.

As if that wasn't bad enough, he kept her clad in silver at all times. The metal didn't kill her, however, it didn't allow her to change to her wolf form. Being forced to stay into her human form for such a long time was taxing. She needed relief, but she couldn't get it. She knew that she was slowly dying, but Malfoy seemed to have no intentions of releasing her from her Hell.

Malfoy turned over suddenly and his gray eyes locked onto her brown ones as if he knew that she had been thinking about him. He smiled widely at the contact. "Hello, pet," he taunted.

"Hmmph," she replied.

"Still sore at me, huh?" he asked.

"Let me go," she demanded.

"Oh, Granger, you should know by now that that's not going to happen," he cooed, as he ran a finger along her arm.

She shivered as she remembered she was wearing only a paper thin white gown that did a piss-poor job of concealing her body.

"Why not, Malfoy?" she asked him softly.

"The Dark Lord needs to see you," he replied.

She frowned at him. "You told me that already and yet it hasn't happened."

"I'll take you to him when I'm ready to," he replied.

"Great," she sighed.

"What's wrong, pet?" he asked, crawling on top of her.

She looked up at him, uncomfortable for the proximity. "I want to go home."

"We've had this conversation," he said as he wiped a lock of hair out of her eyes.

"And you say you have plans." She rolled her eyes. "I know."

"Cheer up. Things will get better," he said, placing a series of kisses along her jawbone.

She narrowed her eyes at him and shoved him off of her. He chuckled lightly and rolled off with ease.

"You know you make this so much harder on yourself," he said with a smile.

She watched him as he stood up off of the bed and began to pull on a nearby pair of pants.

"How's that?'

"If you would just accept your fate, I might be more willing to work with you for some kind of a deal," he said.

"What kind of deal?" she asked. _He wouldn't possibly consider freeing me…would he? _She shot the thought down instantly. _Of course not._

"Eager, Granger?" he asked.

_Eager to escape. _"Yes, you unbelievable prat," she sneered.

Malfoy froze at the venom in her voice. The cheeriness in his attitude seemed to shift to anger. He glowered at her as he crawled back into the bed. "What did you call me, pet?"

"I called you a _prat_, Malfoy."

Instantly, he slapped her across the face, and she stared at him stunned. He had punished her on a few occasions, but each time he did seemed to further surprise her.

"You are to refer to me as _Master, _is that understood?"

"I refuse to call you that after what you did to Ginny," she replied.

He slapped her again before sliding his wand out of his back pocket. He whispered a spell and the tip began to glow a red hot color. He hiked up the paper thin gown exposing the exotic black panties she was wearing and her pale stomach.

"You are my slave. You do what I tell you," he said.

He pressed his wand to her stomach and she screamed at the fire that burned a hole in her flesh. When he pulled it away, she was panting, tears streaking down her face. She looked at him through pained brown eyes as he let the dress fall back down.

"I don't like to hurt you, pet, but you're my slave and you best remember your place," he spat before he once again climbed off of the bed and stormed out of the room.

Hermione stared after him feeling an odd sense of hollowness as she picked up the edge of her dress. She studied the ugly wound that marred her stomach. Thanks to her wolf side, the edges were already beginning to heal over. She let out a sigh of relief that was instantly replaced by fear.

What was the deal that he planned to make with her?

Hermione shuffled in the bed, studying each and every angle of the room for a possible escape route. For a room in the Malfoy Manor, it wasn't that large. It contained the bed, a dresser, and a large window that was carefully covered in a layer of bars. A gentle curtain lie in front of them that she usually drew closed. With a frown on her face, she turned her attention to the other side of the room where a single door lie. She knew from experience that it led to the bathroom, and that was free of any possible escape routes as well.

She sighed and stiffened suddenly as an overwhelming scent caught her nose. It smelled like meat. Her mouth watered in anticipation just as Draco walked through the door. Hermione didn't notice him as her eyes caught sight of the plate in his grip. She could see it from where she sat, a well-glazed steak that was rare in the middle.

Perfect.

She licked her lips, forgetting Draco was there and heard him laugh suddenly.

"I see I caught your interest, Granger," he said, as he stood beside the bed.

The smell was so strong, so overpowering that she felt all of her will breaking down. Her wolf bayed near the surface, drawn to the smell of the meal. It seemed like it had been too long since she had eaten a scrap of meat. She knew that in that moment, she would've done anything to get that meat…and Draco knew it.

"Do you want this, pet?" he asked, holding the plate tantalizingly close.

She nodded as she looked up at him. "Please, let me have it."

He nodded and his gray eyes were full of amusement. "Address me properly, pet."

"Please, let me have it, _master,_" she spat out the venom that the word caused before the thought disappeared as he put the plate within in her reach.

She sat up and quickly pulled the plate from his grasp. Sitting Indian style on the bed, she set the plate on her lap and picked up the chunk of meat in her hands. Abandoning any of the manners that she took the time to portray in her human side, she tore at it with her teeth like the wolf inside her so desired.

Draco sat on the edge of the bed, an amused smile on his face. "Is this why you always pretended to be a vegetarian, Granger?"

She ignored his taunt as she chewed another chunk off of the meat and lapped at the tiny drop of blood that leaked out.

"It seems as if you've finally calmed down," he said.

She swallowed the bite she had taken and looked up at him. "What do you want?"

"Not interested in the idea of the deal that I plan to offer?" he asked with a haughty smile on his face.

Hermione stopped mid-bite to look at him. "What's the deal?"

"Finish eating first, pet, I don't want you to get too thin on me," he said silkily as he set a hand to her knee.

Hermione shivered at the contact and a growl sounded in the back of her throat. Despite the distraction of the steak, she knew that she didn't want him touching her. She went to take another bite of the steak and stopped when a fresh drop of blood caught her attention. She suddenly thought of Ginny's death once again. She dropped the steak to her plate, appetite gone.

Draco watched her mood change. "Granger?"

"You killed Ginny," she said again, looking him in the eyes. "You killed my friend, and you kidnapped me. This fucking steak doesn't make up for it!"

With that said, she tossed the plate across the room where it shattered against the wall.

Draco looked at her with rage in his eyes so she was surprised by how calm his tone sounded. "You're gonna pick that up, pet." He pulled out his wand and with a single swish the bracelet on her wrist was gone, and the collar around her throat was back.

"Why should I?" she asked.

"You don't want to provoke me," he said.

"Or else what? You'll kill me?" she taunted.

"Pick. It. Up."

"No."

The rage claimed Draco suddenly, and he grabbed the top of her arm. He pulled her off of the bed and thrust her to the floor, ripping the flimsy gown in the process. She stayed on her hands and knees as pain radiated from her elbows and knees from the contact on the hardwood floor. The useless dress lie on the floor beside her exposing her bare breasts and erotic panties.

She groaned and tried to stand up when Malfoy pushed her back to the floor. He knelt beside her and knotted his fingers into her long hair. He pulled and wrenched her head backwards, forcing her doe brown eyes to look into his steely ones. "Why would I kill you when there are plenty of ways to humiliate you, pet?"

Her lips were pursed as she stared at him with rage in her eyes.

"Crawl to the mess," he ordered, letting go.

"No," she said, turning to look at him with the same amount of anger in her face.

He sighed. "I wasn't asking."

"I don't care."

"You leave me no choice. Crucio!"

She screamed out as the pain rocked through her body. When the spell was over, she collapsed to the floor, feeling the heat leave her bare skin.

"Ready to give in, mudblood?" he sneered.

Tears poured down her face as she lay against the floor, feeling exposed in only her panties. Draco only watched her with lust and amusement in his eyes. She had never felt more humiliated in her life. She was the smartest witch of her age, yet he was forcing her to crawl across his floor like an animal.

Once again, she found herself wishing it had been her that died instead of Ginny.

"I didn't hear your response, pet," he drawled and it was obvious his patience had run out.

_If you anger him, he might attack you again, _she thought, vaguely remembering the assault in Hogwarts.

She swallowed heavily, and her choice was made much clearer. Slowly, she began to crawl against the floor, her nipples brushing the cold floor as her breasts swung with the movement.

"Good girl," Draco said approvingly as she reached the pile of broken porcelain, "now pick that up."

Hermione sat on her legs as she picked up the pieces of the plate. Draco held a garbage can beside her, and she tossed the pieces inside one by one feeling her pride disappear with them.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hello, readers! What do you think of the story so far? Let me know in the form of a nice review! And thanks to everyone that left one on chapter 1! You guys are the best!**

**Until next time,**

**~Wolfshine**


	3. Deal 2

Malfoy set the trash can on the floor and continued to grin at Hermione. She was humiliated. Her face flushed various shades of red as she stood to her feet. She avoided looking him in the face as she crossed her arms over her chest and ran to the bathroom.

"Where are you going, Granger?" she heard Malfoy call angrily.

She didn't look back as she slammed the door and locked it. She took a few steps backwards and stared at it, feeling the tears make their way down her face. Never before in her life had she felt so humiliated. In her head, she wondered why she hadn't killed Malfoy when she had had the chance.

_You could've saved Ginny's life._

She closed her eyes as she collapsed to the floor and curled her legs up to her chest. She did her best to muffle her sobs, hoping that Malfoy couldn't hear them in the other room. A loud pounding sounded on the door suddenly.

"Let me in, Granger!" he demanded, the venom in his voice was strong.

Hermione didn't move from her place on the floor. She stared at the door, confident that it would not open. In the time she had been locked in the Malfoy Manor, she had learned that he would not bother her in the bathroom. He gave her the space for herself, and she hoped that he would hold onto his own words.

"Granger, get out here!"

"Go away!" she called as she wiped her tears on the back of her hand.

She heard him sigh from the other side of the door. "Fine, but I'll be back later, and when I am, you better be ready to talk to me."

Hermione swallowed as she heard the sound of his footsteps heading away. She stood up uncertainly and wandered over to the sink. The blood from the steak was beginning to dry, the substance stuck uncomfortably to her fingers. She went to turn the water on when she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror.

Heavy bags lined her brown eyes. Her thick, brown hair was a disheveled mess and her face held no trace of her old self. She bit her lip, sickened by what she saw.

_What happened to me? _She thought.

Suddenly, the sight was too much. She balled her hand into a fist and punched into the mirror. Glass shards rained down on her in a slew that reminded her of hail. She stretched her hand out and looked at the pieces that had embedded into her hand. A small smile pulled at her lips as she watched the blood run down her hand. She could feel the wounds trying to heal themselves over, but the collar around her throat halted her wolf.

A light scab formed over the fresh wounds, but Hermione knew it would take them a while to completely heal. She sighed and glanced at the shower. Shivering at her memories, she climbed into the shower and turned it on as hot as it would go. The water stung at the wounds on her knuckles, but she hardly noticed.

She picked up the bar of soap and scrubbed at her skin until it felt almost raw.

_I could live in here._

Suddenly, the water turned to ice as if to remind her that serenity was not hers to keep. She put her usual frown back onto her face as she turned off the water. She opened the linen closet and pulled out a thick towel to wrap around herself. At the same moment, an unpleasant voice sounded through the door.

"Are you ready to come out, Granger?"

She was silent as she clutched the towel tighter around herself.

"I'm coming in," Malfoy said.

Hermione's breath hitched as her eyes locked on Malfoy's gray ones. "Leave me alone," she demanded.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow as he stood in the doorframe. "Now, is that anyway to talk to me?"

Hermione resisted the urge to spit venom at him, knowing it would be better for her to keep her mouth shut.

"What do you want?" she asked, pushing past him to go into the bedroom.

"Still not interested in talking to me, huh? For the brightest witch of your time, you don't really seem to take into consideration all your options," Malfoy said as he picked up a folded piece of fabric off of the dresser. He moved smoothly across the room to sit on the bed. He smiled at her as she stood uncomfortably in the middle of the room.

"Whatever it is you're thinking of, I'm not going to do it," she growled at him.

He stood up off of the bed as he looked at the cloth in his hand. "It's too bad, really. I could've helped you."

Hermione looked up at him. "Unlikely since you're the reason that I'm in this position."

He smiled. "Such fire in you, pet. If you'd listen to me, I might be willing to help you with your transformations."

That caught her attention. "My-my transformations? You'd take the collar off of me?"

Malfoy smirked. "I should've just said that in the first place, huh? If you were willing to work with me, I'd have no reason to deprive you from changing every few days."

Hermione could feel the wolf inside of her, howling and demanding release. Just talking about transforming brought the desire to the top layer of her skin. She could feel saliva pooling into her mouth as she craved the release that her wolf could bring.

_This is Malfoy, _she reminded herself.

He was the reason she was stuck wearing the collar, the reason she had been taken from Hogwarts. The reason that Ginny was dead.

"How do I know that you aren't tricking me."

"Oh, pet, you're so cynical. You do understand that you're going to be with me for a long time, right? I think we would work so much better if you weren't constantly trying to escape or plotting my death."

"Some things don't change," Hermione said.

"I'm not a bloody moron, Granger," he said sounding suddenly irritated. "I know that if I don't let you change for too long then you'll die."

"It hasn't stopped you from keeping me locked up for this long."

"Who's the one trying to come up with a compromise?"

Hermione bit her lip and looked down at the floor.

"Look, pet, if you don't hear me out now, I'm not going to offer you this chance again," Malfoy said, matter-of-fact.

Hermione could feel her wolf bite at her insides once again. It was mad at her for her hesitation.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Same thing I wanted at Hogwarts," he said tossing the fabric at her.

Hermione grabbed it roughly in her hands. She unfolded it to see that it was a simple white gown. "What is this?" she asked.

"Well, you were a slave at Hogwarts," he said with a smile.

"House elves wear potato sacks," Hermione pointed out crossly.

"I know, but I thought that seemed uncivilized for my wife. I want you to look as if you're comfortable being here."

Hermione gaped at him. "Your wife?"

He smiled. "Of course, dear pet, it's the final nail in the coffin, I think."

Hermione frowned. "If you're trying to do this just to lure Harry and Ron out into the open, it won't work. They may not know it, but I can fend for myself."

"We'll see, pet," Malfoy said.

Hermione crumpled the dress in her hand. "And what if I won't do it?"

"Surely you're smart enough to realize that isn't going to be a good option for you."

"Neither of my choices are "good options" for me."

"Make up your mind," Malfoy said. "If you turn me down, then I promise that you will regret it."

Hermione frowned. She wanted so badly to turn wolf, it was easy to be tempted into saying yes. She knew that she would rather die before doing anything he asked, especially to marry him.

"I'm not going to be your wife," she hissed.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

Hermione raised the dress, ready to throw it at him, when she stopped. If he really did let her have access to her wolf, she could escape…or kill him- whichever it came to. If she declined, she would sit in his room until she died for sure. If Harry and Ron did learn of her abduction, she knew they would search for her.

That would lead them right into Malfoy's trap.

_I can't let that happen._

Hermione found herself swallowing away her pride once again. "Okay, _master_, I'll do it."

* * *

**Hello, Readers!**

**I'm sorry it's been so long since my last update! I have been super busy, I've been signed to a publisher! If you're a fan of this fanfiction (or psychological horror), I encourage you to check out my book, Dead by Morning whenever it is released. They're thinking October of this year, so fingers crossed for luck! **

**Anyways, I appreciate the reads and reviews for The Prison. Let me know what you think of the story so far! Do you think Hermione will be able to escape? Or is Malfoy trapping her further?**

**Until next time!**

**~Wolfshine**


	4. What a Turn

"You have such a bright future, pet," Malfoy sneered.

Hermione ran the fabric through her fingers. She smiled at him, but on the inside she was fuming with rage and hatred. She wanted to rip the dress to shreds and throw it at him. She loathed him- despised everything that he stood for. Because he existed, her life had been flipped upside down, possibly forever. The smile on her face felt so wrong, and it was.

She swallowed heavily, forcing herself to keep it on her face. As soon as she gained access to her wolf, she would make sure that Malfoy would pay for everything he had done to her.

"I doubt it," she muttered under her breath.

"I think you'll get used to it, Granger," he said.

"It's not as if you left me a choice," Hermione said.

"Put that on," he ordered. "I have some things to show you."

Hermione narrowed her eyes as she stared at him. Her eyes focused on his neck. Even though her wolf was kept at bay, her superior hearing could still pick up the sound of his blood pumping through his veins. How his pureblood would taste when she ripped open his neck.

He raised his golden eyebrows as he looked at her. "You think I can't tell you're plotting against me?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I know you can tell I'm plotting, but you don't know _what _I'm plotting. I'll let it eat you up inside."

"Granger, your threats don't scare me," he said.

Hermione bit her lip. _If he knew what I was thinking they would._

She smiled at him sardonically, letting thoughts of his death fill her mind.

Malfoy looked back at her through wary eyes. Hermione could tell he wasn't as sure of himself as he tried to seem. Without another word, he whisked away, closing the bedroom door behind him. Hermione sighed as she looked down at the dress in her hands. Putting it on felt like the ultimate betrayal but she knew that she had to do it.

Taking in a deep breath of air, she let the towel drop to the floor. She pulled the silky dress over her body and looked down at herself with a grimace. Her delicate fingers grasped at one of the sleeves. She tore the fabric, leaving a rugged edge in its wake. She tossed it to the floor before she did the same to the other sleeve. Malfoy may have her forced to submit to his will, but she would never submit completely.

The door opened as Malfoy reappeared in the room as if her thoughts had summoned him.

His eyes showed no humor as he looked at her. "You have to be a rebel always, huh, pet?"

Hermione raised her chin as she looked at him defiantly. "You know it."

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Doesn't matter what I do to you, that spirit is hard to break down," he muttered to himself as he turned back towards the door. "Just follow me, Granger."

She sighed and followed after him if for nothing but freedom from the prison she had been stuck in. He didn't seem to have a care in the world as he led the way through the twisting halls and magnificent stairs.

"Beautiful, isn't it, pet?" he asked.

Hermione frowned. "Too beautiful for you."

He smirked. "Keep up the snarky comments, and you'll lose your rights before I even grant you them."

Hermione sighed. If she wanted to turn wolf ever again she would have to learn to keep her mouth shut…even if it did make her want to die inside.

"Here's the library, the common room, a handful of rooms that you are _not _to go inside," he said turning to glare at her.

Hermione smiled bitterly at him. "Noted."

A haughty gleam appeared in Malfoy's eyes. "Good."

He was silent as he led the way into a grand kitchen. Hermione glanced around in amazement. It seemed as if every kitchen utensil in both the muggle world and the wizarding world were present. The sight of the room almost brought her joy…if only it didn't include Malfoy.

"First job as my house pet," Malfoy drawled, "is to make me something to eat. I'm _starving."_

Hermione scoffed. "You're kidding right? You're going to demean my intelligence by making me do chores?"

"I did say you were my _slave_…didn't I? I don't believe I left room for you to argue," he said.

Hermione thought of a barbed retort but bit it back. _Best behavior, _her wolf warned. "Fine, just give me my wand, and I'll get started."

"You think I'm that foolish?"

"How am I supposed to cook without it?" she asked.

"You're a mudblood, figure it out," Malfoy said. "Make sure you're done in an hour."

Hermione curled her lip as she watched him leave. Just when she thought it wasn't possible to hate him any more, she did. Her stomach growled suddenly, and her anger dissolved. She couldn't remember the last time she had had a decent meal. She stepped over to the grand refrigerator and opened it, staring in amazement at the shelves stocked full of food.

Her eyes ran over every item as she tried to determine what would be easiest to make. She could remember days of her childhood, working with her mum in the kitchen humming along in harmony as they worked. She felt a tear slip from her eye. Would she ever be able to see Harry and Ron again?

Or would she end up like Ginny?

She gritted her teeth to keep herself from breaking down. If she would win the war, she would have to be strong. Hermione let out a breath of air and grabbed an armful of vegetables. She threw them on the marble counter as she rummaged for a knife. She pulled out the biggest one that she could find. Hermione held the blade up into the light, admiring the way the glare reflected back at her. She pushed the point of the knife into her fingertip, watching as it drew a drop of blood.

_Could I kill Malfoy with my muggle weapon? _She thought, smiling to herself as she turned to the vegetables. It was something to add to her to do list.

About forty minutes later, the smell of her food was enticing as it drifted out into the hallway. She could hear footsteps and tensed a moment before Malfoy's voice drifted into the room. "Smells good, pet."

She didn't say a word as she stirred the vegetables in the pan.

"Serve it to me in the dining room in ten minutes," he demanded as he turned to walk away.

Hermione picked up a vegetable covered in smoldering oil and threw it at him, hoping to sear the back of his neck. She frowned, dissatisfied when it missed. As Hermione went to work putting the food onto plates, she snuck a couple bites savoring the familiar flavor of meals that she used to enjoy. She piled the dishes onto a silver tray. She stared at it for a long moment feeling the loathing build up in her mind again. She spit on his vegetables and stirred them together.

She was a mudblood, but she was too good to serve Malfoy…pureblood or not.

_What a turn my life has taken._

Hermione swallowed her pride and picked up the tray. With slow, careful steps she traveled to the other room. Malfoy smiled at her expectantly from his seat at the end of the long, grand dining table.

"About time, pet, I was starting to think I'd have to punish you," he said.

"It's a home recipe," she said as she set it on the table. "Bon appetite." _I hope you choke on it, bastard._

"It looks good, pet," he said, before he took a bite.

Hermione had to repress the urge to laugh.

"Take a seat, Granger. Watch me eat. When I'm done, you can have the scraps" Hermione felt her stomach growl as she forced herself into the seat beside him. He smiled at her as he popped each bite into his mouth. "I gave you the right job."

_That's what you think._

"Say something," he demanded.

"Do you need something from me?" she asked.

"You're not very good at entertainment, are you?" he asked.

"That's not my job. If you want a showgirl, kidnap someone else."

Malfoy held his knife to her threateningly. "Don't speak to me in that tone, pet, or you won't get to eat at all."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "What a tragedy that would be. Don't feed me if you don't want to. I'm only in this to earn my rights back."

* * *

**A/N**

**Hello, everyone! So sorry that it's taken me this long to update. I've been super busy doing assignments for my publisher, plus I've been up to my neck in college work. Anyways, what do you think of this chapter? Enjoying the story so far? Please, leave reviews with your beautiful thoughts. You guys make me happy! I'm hoping to get back to updating on a regular basis. Thanks for not giving up on me!**

**~Until next time,**

**Wolfshine**


	5. Blaise

Chapter 5

"You don't think I know that?" he asked as he popped another bite in his mouth. "I'm using you just as you're using me."

Hermione growled. "I'm aware of the situation, thank you."

Malfoy smiled as he skewered another bite with the fork and held it to her. "Your turn," he said.

She shook her head, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Share it with me, pet, that's what dogs do."

The rage in her blood at his comment was hard to contain. She stood up quickly, listening as the chair scraped the floor behind her. In a flash, she stole the knife from his hand and pointed it to him, teeth bared in a snarl as she prepared to attack.

Malfoy smiled at her in response. "That's cute, Granger. Keep up that shit, and you'll never get your rights back."

As suddenly as she had spurred into movement, she froze. _What am I doing? _She thought. _He's right. If I keep doing this, I'll never free my wolf. I'll die here._

The terms of his agreement would be harder to stand by than she would've guessed. With forced effort, she handed him back the knife and sat down.

"See? Now _that's _a good dog," he said approvingly. "Unfortunately, you've sacrificed your chance at eating any of this meal."

Hermione bit her tongue, holding back her acid remarks as she looked at the table.

"Cat got your tongue?" Malfoy asked.

"I want to kill you," she said, looking him full in the eyes. "But that's nothing you didn't already know."

"Okay, Miss Gryffindor. Use that courage to clean up this mess," Malfoy said, standing to his feet as he straightened his collar. "I'm expecting a guest. You better be on your best behavior." Just as he finished speaking, a knock echoed down the hallway from the front door. "I think that's him now."

Hermione was ignoring him as she clanked the pots together loudly in her efforts to gather them. Malfoy gave her a satisfied smile before he turned and left the room. For the first time in a while, she was at peace. With him distracted for a while, she would have a chance to investigate the house to see if there was a secret way out.

She tossed the dishes into the sink and turned the water on as she listened to the other room. Hermione caught the sound of Zabini's voice suddenly. Her heart rate quickened as she heard him mention Voldemort. She ruffled through the dishes quickly, finding the butcher knife she had used to slice up the carrots. She clutched it in a predatory fashion as she crept silently through the kitchen to peek into the room beyond.

Zabini and Malfoy were sitting with their heads close together as they talked. Hermione looked at the knife in her hand and then back at Zabini. She knew from experience that she couldn't hurt Malfoy (as much as she wanted to), but she wondered if the same would hold true for Zabini.

She stared with bloodthirsty hatred at Ginny's killer. It was his fault she was gone…he could've let her go, but instead he had taken her away forever. In her mind, she was back to that day, watching the life drain from her friend's eyes forever.

Adrenaline pumped through her veins, and she was ready…for better or for worse.

_Now or never._

With that, she charged forward, letting out a battle ready screech as she knocked Zabini to the ground. She pinned him beneath her, ready to plunge the tip of the knife into his throat when she felt it go flying out of her hands.

She turned to look at Malfoy in disappointment as he tucked his wand back into his robes.

"I'm disappointed in you, pet," he said as he grabbed her arm to pull her off of his companion. "We don't treat guests like that."

"It's nice to see you too, Granger," Zabini remarked as he stood to his feet and brushed the layer of dirt off of his clothes.

She turned to look at him with venom in her eyes. "You're a filthy, disgusting murderer. You should be downright _ashamed_ of yourself."

Zabini held his hands out as he smiled at her. "Hey, we're all killers here, don't look at me."

"Go to our room," Malfoy ordered. "This matter doesn't concern you."

Her eyes stayed on Zabini for a moment longer. Malfoy was quickly growing frustrated with his captive. "That's enough, Granger. Get your arse to the room, and leave business to the men."

"No. You're lying," she snarled as she whirled on him. "I heard you talking about Voldemort. You're taking me to him, right? Well, let's go. Anything's better than here!"

There was a rip in her gown, exposing her left hip and part of her abdomen. Malfoy frowned as he caught sight of Zabini's eyes on the gap. He could see the lust in his friend's eyes, and it made him want to take the knife and stab him as well.

"Granger, this insolence is gonna get you punished," he said.

"Go right ahead," she said with a twisted smile.

"Fine," Malfoy said before he glanced at Zabini. "What do you think about sharing tonight?"

Zabini's eyes ran hungrily over Hermione's tiny frame, and she felt her courage begin to diminish as she realized what he meant.

"Yes, please," Zabini said.

"Well, pet? How does that punishment sound?" Malfoy asked as he dropped his robe slowly to the floor.

Hermione felt completely weakened as if the floor had been pulled out from underneath her. "N-no, you can't do that to me. Kill me or take me to Voldemort. I'm not going to let you touch me that way again."

"Not as if you have much control, Granger," Malfoy said. "Unless, of course, you go to our room as I asked you to earlier."

Hermione swallowed heavily as she looked between both of the disrobed men. Her decision in that moment was easy. Cursing under her breath, she obeyed. She was ashamed of herself as she drug her feet back to the beautiful prison she had been trapped in. Her once proud Gryffindor fire was only getting easier to extinguish by the day. One more obeyed command, and she wondered if she would officially be a dog.

Once Hermione had disappeared back down the hall, Malfoy sat back down on the couch as he looked at Zabini. "You can sit down, you bloody idiot. I'm not actually gonna share her with you. Any of the others I wouldn't have had a problem with, but that one is _mine_. Got it?"

Zabini shrugged. "Whatever you say. You can't keep hogging her to yourself. The Lord wants to see her immediately. He needs to know what she does. The longer you hide her away, the worse he's gonna make it on her when he finally gets his hands on her."

Malfoy shrugged. "I'm not worried. She doesn't know a thing. They left her –Potter and Weasley. They didn't think she was valuable enough to bring along, so now, she's bait. We benefit more by keeping her alive. I'll wait for him to visit. If he kills her, we have nothing to draw them out."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hello, everyone! I'm so sorry that it took me so long to get back once again. I have just been super busy between school and working on other projects. **

**Anyways, what did you think of this chapter? Love it? Hate it? Let me know in a review!**

**Love you guys so much for you continuing patience!**

**Until next time,**

**~Wolfshine**


	6. Marked

Chapter 6

"So, I don't think you've told me exactly what you plan on doing with her," Blaise said as he looked at his friend. "Are you going to hand her to Voldemort when he comes?"

Draco smiled widely. "I plan to marry her of course."

Blaise's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Wow! Hold on a minute. Where is this coming from? Last time I checked you were so deep in denial, there was no redemption."

"I came to terms with the fact that you're right. I've been obsessed with her for so long. Watching her during class and wishing I could one up her in front of everyone if you know what I mean. She's intelligent and beautiful –even if she is a mutt. I want a child with her…it would be perfect to carry on the Malfoy name having rank and strength. It could be the start of a whole new movement."

Blaise smirked. "And you're looking past the fact she's a mudblood?"

"Her other traits make up for it. Besides, I know my parents. They want me to marry, and soon, but pureblood witches are idiots. I can't stand a single one that they have tried to set me up with. Granger, she's entertaining. I like to play with her because I know that she'll play back. She won't back down like they do. There's fire in her."

"How's she taking all this?"

"As well as you could expect," Draco said with a shrug.

"Missing Potter and Weasley?" he guessed.

"I don't think so," Draco said. "If she has, she hasn't mentioned them. She has no idea that I plan to keep her here. She merely thinks she's fulfilling some kind of temporary obligation. No, she seems to have two priorities: mourning the Weaslette and getting her collar taken off."

"I noticed that already," Blaise said with a scoff. "Has she let you bed her yet?"

Draco frowned at the idea. "No, Zabini, of course not. There was one incident at Hogwarts, but other than that I've been on my own. I'm not particularly happy about the way it happened."

"I'm surprised you've gone so long without knowing how many witches would gladly bend over backwards for you," Blaise admitted.

Draco scratched at his face. "I want things to be just right before I attempt that again," he said. "I haven't quite figured out what that is yet."

* * *

Hermione sat in the crook of the window, looking out at the full moon in the night sky beyond. She clutched her shredded dress around herself, feeling ashamed that she had listened to Malfoy once again. The thought of having him and Zabini force themselves on her had made her sick. It had been a while since she thought of what he had done to her at Hogwarts. For the past few days, she had somehow managed to repress the memories, but they were free once again to join in with the haunting moments of Ginny's death.

A silent sob left her lips. Her life was so upside down. She couldn't help but wonder why the Ministry hadn't come for Malfoy yet after slaughtering Ron's sister. Things didn't add up.

_When I get out of here, I'll lead the mob right to Malfoy's front door, _she decided as she rested her head against the wall behind her.

She blinked and when her large eyes opened again, they focused on the moon beyond. Her wolf was stirring, so desperate for freedom that she could not give it. She howled once as her eyes fixated on the glowing orb. The sound was eerie as it echoed around the room. In the distance, she could almost hear the ringing of an answer howl.

Hermione knew it was all in her head.

She wondered if Harry and Ron were looking at the same sky that night. Were they still hunting Horcruxes…or were they out there looking for blood for Ginny's murder? Would they look for her like Malfoy assumed or would they wait for her to free herself?

Did they know she had been missing?

Hermione heard the door click open suddenly, and she turned to look at Malfoy through wide eyes as he entered the room.

"Hello, pet," he said as he slowly rolled up the sleeves on his white shirt. "I thought you'd be asleep by now."

Hermione frowned at him and turned her attention back to the window, to the moon that seemed so close and her wolf that seemed so far away.

"Gonna ignore me now?" he asked as he folded his arms over his chest.

Hermione continued to stare out the window as she resumed her solemn howling. In her mind, she was away from him…away from everything. She was out in the woods, living her life to the fullest –and no one knew a thing.

"Have you gone mad?" he asked.

She turned to look at him with a frown on her face. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"I'm disappointed in you for treating our guest so poorly, pet," he said.

"Yeah, well, in the end I left like a dog with its tail between its legs so I think that makes up for it."

"That's not enough of a punishment."

"It is to me. You have no idea how hard these past few weeks has been. Not being able to change wolf is daunting, sickening even."

"You can't be trusted, as your little kitchen display showed."

"Bite me, Malfoy," she scoffed. "When are you letting me go?"

He raised an eyebrow as he took a step closer to her. "What gave you the impression I would free you?"

She looked up at him through unamused chocolate eyes as he hovered above her. "That's not funny, Malfoy. I've done all the demeaning crap you've asked of me."

"Yes, and in return, I promised not to tell of your secret; nothing more and nothing less," he said.

"You can't keep me here," she insisted.

"Why not? You ran away on your own. As far as they're concerned, you're here of your own free will. Who's going to look for you? The boyfriends that abandoned you, or your dead friend?"

Hermione could feel the tears forming behind her eyes. "That's not true. People will notice I'm gone."

"That faith is so inspiring," he said. "But, my dear pet, your future is here in the manor with me."

Rage rippled up through her throat at the smug smirk he shot her. Forgetting all the humiliating punishments she had already endured, she stood to her feet and slapped him across the face, the sound radiated throughout the room. When he moved to set a hand to the reddening spot on his cheek, she reached out and hit the other one.

She could feel her wolf desperately trying to take over, to swallow her whole and eventually swallow _him _whole, but the damned collar made its presence known again. The pain clawed at her, draining her of the precious anger.

Malfoy lost the hold on his temper at that moment.

He grabbed both of her wrists and hit her across the face before he shoved her across the room to his bed.

"How dare you hit me, you bitch?" he screamed at her as he pushed her face into the pillows. "I could've made your life so much worse, but I spared you."

He growled as he ripped away the flimsy gown to expose the curve of her naked back and the blue panties that she wore. He straddled her bum, letting his fingers sink into the soft warm skin on the tops of her arms. He could feel the stirring in his pants, but he forced the thought away.

It wasn't the right moment for that.

Tears began to leak from Hermione's eyes as she flashed back to Hogwarts –to the moment she had had her virginity ripped away from her by the monster on top of her.

_He's gonna rape me again, _she thought in horror. _He's gonna rape me, and there's nothing I can do to stop it._

She swiped out, but the awkward angle made sure her attempts were nowhere near close enough to actually work.

"You have you to learn your lesson, pet," he growled as he pulled out his wand.

Instantly, her hands were bound to the bed posts as she sobbed into the pillows. She was crying hard, and Malfoy could almost read the thoughts running through her mind. He knew what she was thinking, and even though it wasn't his plan, it gave him an odd feeling of satisfaction to know she was thinking about it.

He muttered a spell and a light erupted from the tip of his wand, carving slowly into the skin on her lower back. Hermione howled in pain, thrashing against the binds and his weight as she felt the blood leaking out of her back. She felt as if he were cutting her in half. Ten minutes passed, and then another twenty, and the pain only seemed to grow more. Her throat felt scratched and dry from screaming, but she continued to try.

"Almost done, pet," Malfoy said as he traced the light over the last spot on her lower back. Finally, he pulled it back and looked at her with a smile.

He whispered a spell to wipe away the blood that had formed, and admired the "Malfoy" that had been tattooed onto her back.

"What did you do?" Hermione panted weakly as she tried one more feeble time to escape the binds.

Malfoy leaned towards her, pressing his body to hers as he whispered in her ear, "I marked you, pet. You're to be my wife whether you like it or not."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hello! Two updates in two days, I'm so proud of myself! Things are starting to get moving on this story. The Draco that I'm trying to write is a bit bipolar and unstable. He wants to demean Hermione, but inside he's struggling against the gentlemen upbringing he had. Let me know what you think so far in a review! They help me grow.**

**Thanks so much!**

**Until next time,**

**~Wolfshine**


	7. Revenge

**A/N: Hello, everyone! How was your holidays? Good, I hope! Hope it's been a good year so far as well. Here's the next chapter, I'm really hoping to be better about my updates this year. Oh, if you haven't already, please check out The Secret because I doubled its original content (as I'll probably do for this story as well once I've finished writing it).**

**Anyways, happy reading! Don't forget to leave those beautiful reviews!**

**My Darling, I don't ever want you to leave me**  
** My Darling, you and me were meant to be together**  
** My Darling, And if I cannot have you, no one can, you're my**  
** My Darling, cause I possess your soul, your mind, your heart and your body**

** I don't ever want you to leave me**  
** My Darling, you and me were meant to be together**  
** My Darling, And if I cannot have you, no one can, you're my**  
** My Darling, cause I possess your soul, your mind, your heart and your body**

**-My Darling by Eminem**

* * *

Hermione twisted to look at the ugly mark Malfoy had left. Her spine hurt from the force, but it couldn't be helped. Her mouth gaped open in horror as she poked at the tender flesh. In sight of the mirror, she could see all of the tattoo…every horrible, ugly line and curve of his name. The skin around it was red and inflamed, most likely infected from the force he had used.

And it was proudly displayed on her back.

She let out a soft sob and ran through her mind a list of spells that could possibly help her. She tried to mutter a few of them, but without her wand, they had no effect. The ugly tattoo remained, staring at her through the mirror as if it were mocking her with its presence. Hermione instantly shed off her clothes and hopped in the shower. As soon as she turned on the hot water, she went to work scrubbing at the horrible mark, hoping it was just a joke on Malfoy's part, and the ink would turn out to be temporary.

Her skin was raw with the effort, but the tattoo had not faded.

_Damn it, damn it, damn it! _she was screaming in her mind as she pounded her fists in frustration against the tiles of the shower. She would've screamed out loud but didn't want to risk waking Malfoy in the next room.

Her skin was burning now as the water ran over it, but she hardly noticed the pain. All she could think about was the reaction that Harry and Ron would have if they could see her now. What would they think of her if they saw her with their rival's name tattooed on her back? If Ron ever did someone manage to forgive her for Ginny's death, there would be no way he could get past the abomination in her skin.

Hermione held her hands to her face, feeling the despair wash over her. She was quick to turn off the water as she stepped out. There were a hundred thoughts moving through her mind, and not one of them didn't cause her lip to curl in either anger or disgust.

_I have to get out of here, _she thought as she peered into the bedroom.

Malfoy was still asleep on the bed. His eyes were closed as he lie on his back, slumbering as if he hadn't a care in the world.

_If my wolf ever tastes freedom again, he'll have a lot to care about, _Hermione vowed as she looked at him.

In the back of her mind, she could still remember their conversation from earlier that night. He was planning on keeping her there. The thought made her feel even worse than the tattoo did. After everything he had done at Hogwarts, she couldn't believe she was foolish enough to not see the depth of his infatuation. The multiple assaults and the event with the truth serum should've been enough for her to seek help.

_But I tried that, didn't I? _she thought, thinking of the disdainful dead end that had come to.

She glanced at Malfoy again as she stood in the entrance of the bathroom. Was it true, what he had said? Was it possible that they all believed her to be a traitor, that she would willingly run off with Malfoy?

_Nobody thought kind of me those last few weeks, _she reminded herself.

And again, it was because of Malfoy. His entire plan had been elaborate, laid out with the intricacy of a spider web, and she had somehow landed in the trap. She was smart, too smart to be taken down as easily as she had. If there was one thing she planned to dedicate her life to, it would be to make sure that Malfoy's would come to an end.

Preferably at her hand.

_If I'm ever gonna regain sense of who I am, I need this degrading thing off, _she thought with an annoyed twitch of her head.

The collar bounced against her skin, and she curled her lip at the thought. She was going to get it off, one way or another. She stared at Malfoy for another long moment, making sure he was completely asleep. It made her stomach turn the way he could torture her, and sleep as if he had done no wrong.

She felt a sickening punch to her stomach as she remembered that in his eyes, he had done nothing wrong. For a moment, she was inclined to hate Purebloods, their arrogance and their greed. The thought of Purebloods instantly reminded her of Harry and Ron once again and those feelings went away. As hard as it was, she closed her eyes and pushed thoughts of her best friends to the back of her mind. If she was ever to hope for escape, she needed to focus now more than ever.

Hermione licked her lips nervously as she took a cautious step towards him. She was so light from her time of sparse meals that her footsteps made no sound on the floor. She took two more steps and held her breath as she looked at Malfoy. He continued to sleep, and she smiled suddenly feeling superior. If there was one thing she was sure of, it was that she had the upper hand in that moment.

She eyed the pile of his robes beside the bed knowing that somewhere his wand lie. Hermione got down onto the floor on her hands and knees, sending another glance up to the bed. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest, and she could feel her wolf bouncing around with joy as if it could sense that she was minutes away from freedom.

_Please God let that be true, _she thought.

Hermione sat back on her knees as she held her hands over his clothes. "Accio," she whispered, and instantly Malfoy's wand flew into her hand. A smile caressed her face as she hurried to the bathroom and locked the door. She murmured spell after spell hoping that with the use of Malfoy's wand, the collar would be tricked.

To her disappointment, it didn't budge.

She let out a cry of disappointment and despair as she wrapped her fingers around it to try and pull it free. In a heartbeat, the despair was replaced with anger, and she snapped Malfoy's wand in half feeling oddly giddy as she did so. If she wasn't allowed use of magic, she was going to do her best to make sure it was hard for him as well. She took the pieces of the splintered wood and tossed them into the toilet, making sure to flush several times so that they were gone from sight.

Hermione left the bathroom with that smirk on her face as she watched Malfoy slumber on without knowledge of his wand's demise. She swallowed heavily as she looked at him. She had one more idea, but she didn't like it. If his wand wasn't enough to remove the collar, maybe his skin would be. She took a breath and held it as she made her way across the room. She knelt on the edge of the bed as she reached towards his hand with shaking fingers. When her hand wrapped around his wrist, he inhaled sharply through his nose and began to stir.

Hermione felt her heart pound with fear as he turned over, towards her. She closed her eyes, fearing that he had woken up. After a minute, she realized he was still asleep, and she let out the air she had been holding. She bent her head down, angling the collar to his fingers. As soon as his pale skin touched the silver of her collar, his eyes shot wide open.

She yelped as she felt him grab her wrist, and instantly she was beneath him. His icy eyes stared into hers in a mix of anger and confusion. He blinked and as soon as the sleep was cleared, all that was left was anger.

"What do you think you're doing, pet?" he snarled. "Trying to get out of your collar, are you?"

Hermione wiggled under him, looking up at the rage in his face. She brought up her knee, trying to push him off of her. "You know perfectly well what I'm trying to do," she said. "I'm not staying here, I'm not marrying you. This is madness. All of it's madness. If anything, I'm gonna get you sent to Azkaban for what you've done to me."

Malfoy scoffed as he watched her struggle underneath him. "Like they'd ever convict me over a werewolf. I'm a Pureblood, and I'm loaded."

"So what? I'm Hermione Granger," she said.

"Ah, pet," he said, gripping her wrists together with one hand as his other grasped at her jaw. "Still such a fire in you. How's that tattoo healing?"

"You had no right," she spit through gritted teeth. "None at all to permanently mark me."

Malfoy leaned down so that his face was only an inch from hers. "I disagree, pet."

"If you ever do something like it again, you'll regret it," she promised.

"Will I?" he asked, running his eyes down her trapped body. "I don't think you're in a position to make threats."

"I broke your wand," she said with a slowly spreading smirk on her face.

Malfoy froze instantly. "Y-you what?" he asked, instantly releasing her from his grip as he dove to the side of his bed, rummaging through his robes. Hermione took the opportunity to sit up and rub at the tender skin on her wrists as she watched him. He had always been composed. The sight of him frantic gave Hermione an odd surge of joy. When his search produced no results, he looked up at her through disbelieving wide eyes.

"What did you do with it?" he snarled.

"Flushed it down the toilet. The sewer's an appropriate place for it, for you too!"

Malfoy balled his hands into fists and tackled her to the bed. She let out a yelp of fear and surprise as her still wet brown hair clung stubbornly in her eyes. Malfoy's fingers dug deep into the skin on her wrists, automatically leaving a trail of bruises as he pressed his body roughly against hers.

"I want what's best for you, Granger, I really do," he said with a sigh. "But when you do things like this, it makes me have to punish you."

"Punish me? How could you possibly punish me more than everything you've already done. This was payback –the first of many vengeful attacks, I assure you."

Malfoy smirked. "When you listened to me after attacking Blaise, I thought I finally put that fire out, but I see it's still as healthy as ever." He bent close to her, pressing a kiss to her lips that started soft before sinking into an enraged forceful one before he pulled back. His face remained close enough to hers that their noses touched. "Why don't you realize that fighting me only makes it worse on you? No matter what you do, the outcome will remain the same. You've already sealed your fate, Granger. Potter and Weasley can't save you. McGonagall can't save you. Guess what? You can't save yourself."

Hermione was ready to snarl a response to him when a knocking on the door interrupted her. She glanced up to see another blonde walk into the room, and instantly she recognized the dandy appearance of Malfoy's father.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," he said, eyeing his son.

Malfoy growled and rolled off of her before he stood to his feet. "What is it, Father? Can't you see that I'm busy?"

Lucius ignored his son as he looked at Hermione. "Ahh, Miss Granger. I see how well you have blossomed into a beautiful young woman."

Hermione was silent though her eyes spit her venom at him.

"In any case, I hope my son has been treating you well. He's quite taken with you, you know."

"Your son is a monster," she snapped. "As I imagine you are."

Lucius's eyes flicked to Malfoy. "Quite the temperament on that one."

"The collar can only restrain her so much," Malfoy admitted.

"In any case, The Dark Lord wants to see you," Lucius said to his son before his eyes shifted back to Hermione. "Or more specifically, he wants to see _you_."


	8. Prodigy

**I am a lion and I want to be free**  
**Do you see a lion when you look inside of me?**  
**Outside the window just to watch you as you sleep**  
**Cause I am a lion born from things you cannot be**  
**How can I sleep at night, there's a war inside my head?**  
**I found a lion hidden right beneath my bed**  
**I will not hide myself from the tears that you have shed**  
**Cause I am a lion and you are dead**

**-Lion by Hollywood Undead**

* * *

"Me?" Hermione gasped, unprepared for the wave of horror that washed over her at the thought.

"Yes, and you'd best be quick," Lucius said, his voice coming out in a thick drawl.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "Surely he's not _here_ for her. In the manor?"

Lucius scoffed. "Of course not, but he's nearby. He's not happy with you, Draco."

Malfoy waved a dismissive hand at him. "Leave us for a moment, Father, so that I may get my fiancé ready."

Hermione could feel the prickling anger in her again at the sound of the word "fiancé". She expected Lucius to cringe, to grow angry –to show some sign of displeasure at the idea of his son marrying a mudblood. To her disbelief, and horror, he dipped his head in acceptance and turned away, closing the door behind him without such much as a second glance over his shoulder.

"H-he's okay with this? With you kidnapping me…and-and keeping me here? He's been living in the Manor with us this entire time and hasn't bothered to try and help me?" she asked.

Instantly, Malfoy turned to her, ready to end their arguments to focus on the task at hand. "Yes. If you must know, it was his idea that I take a bride."

"Crazy runs in your blood, it seems," Hermione said.

"We may not see eye to eye on things right now-" he began.

"We _never _see eye to eye," Hermione hissed, balling her hands into fists. "For example, the title between you and me is not "fiancé" it's "enemy"."

"Quit the bullshit for a minute," Malfoy said, setting a hand to her knee. "This is Voldemort you're going to see –going to be interrogated by. I'm letting you know, I've been there…with him when he's held some of these sessions. About 90% of the people are killed and the last 10% walk away, wishing for death."

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Hermione asked, smacking his hand away before she folded her arms over her chest with a petulant look on her face.

"I want you to see sense, Granger. He'll kill you in a heartbeat if you mouth off to him the way you do to me. He doesn't feel the way for you that I do. You're nothing to him, complete filth. Feelings for me aside, you may want to do as you're told as soon as you face him. That means complete obedience."

"I listen to no one," Hermione said, sliding off the bed to stand to her feet.

Malfoy sighed and ran a hand through his blond hair as he looked at her. He hadn't expected her to back down, but the fervor of her rage worried him. The thought of Voldemort taking away his soon-to-be wife made him feel sick deep in his stomach. He wished she understood exactly how important the meeting was. As Malfoy looked at her, he couldn't help but wonder what torture technique he would use on the girl if (when, he was sure) she refused to answer his questions.

Malfoy wished truth serum worked on her –if it did, he'd be sure to pour two bottles down her throat to make sure she wouldn't resist Voldemort's questions.

He knew her –more than she would ever care to believe. Years of watching her, of studying her had taught him everything he needed to know about her. She would be quiet, she would resist…and she would be killed. Malfoy let out a long breath of air as he looked at her. He didn't believe in God, but in that moment he was willing to pray that for once, she would let her guard down. He turned away from her without a word as he rummaged through the dresser and pulled out an elegant black dress. He tossed it to her instantly.

"Put this on," he said.

Hermione sighed but didn't complain with the option of putting on the new dress simply because it covered more than the last one had. Malfoy watched her, folding his arms over his chest as he tried to hide his anxiety from Hermione's view. Part of him was exhilarated by the sight of the naked girl (and the fact that she was changing in front of him without protest) but he didn't let the thought stay in his mind.

"You look beautiful, pet," he said, approaching her as he set his hands to the tops of her arms.

Hermione instantly pulled away from him. His grip turned to steel as he held her in place, pulling her against his body as he planted a soft kiss to her lips. Hermione growled and tried to push him away but he didn't budge. He let out a soft sigh into her parted lips and reached a hand up to run through her brown hair. Once again he thought of the possibility of Voldemort killing her, and clutched her tighter in a possessive rage.

Hermione let out a hoarse squeak, and he released his grip on her as he realized how tightly he had been holding her.

"Let go of me," she growled, backing away from him as he smiled at her.

Malfoy didn't say another word as he turned to leave the bedroom. Hermione stayed in place, staring daggers at him.

"For Merlin's sake, I'm not looking forward to this anymore than you are, but you can't do this, Princess," he said.

Hermione was silent, her lips pushed into a pencil straight line.

"Don't make me Imperio you," he said. "I'll be sure to leave it on long enough to punish you later for breaking my wand if I'm forced to use it."

Hermione swallowed instantly at the thought. She shivered, feeling goosebumps race down her skin. _Maybe this will be my opportunity to escape, _she thought. She pushed the doubts to the back of her mind as she stepped stiffly one foot after another. She followed Malfoy down the long hallway to the living room that Blaise had been in the previous evening. Lucius was sitting on the couch, one leg folded over the other as he waited.

At the sight of Malfoy and Hermione, he stood to his feet, his face as grim as it had been moments before.

"Take us to him," Malfoy said.

Lucius glanced between the two with a hard to read look on his face before he turned with an elegant flourish of his robes to lead the way out the door. Malfoy glanced at Hermione, but she avoided eye contact as she waited for him to take the first step. As Lucius led the way to the Portkey, Hermione clutched her arms around her chest, shivering in the fall breeze. Malfoy glanced at her for a moment before he unclasped his cloak and draped it over her shoulders.

Hermione curled her lip into a snarl but accepted the bit of fabric.

They were silent as they gathered together before being apparated away with a loud pop. When they arrived at their destination, Hermione swallowed heavily as she looked at the dark and dreary sky. It had been morning back at the manor, but here it looked to the dead of night. She didn't know where they were, but she had a feeling that she didn't want to know. The building that sat before them was dilapidated. The once white shingles had turned gray with age as they peeled off of the building. The porch was a small, single step with crumbling concrete. It looked like a house out of a bad muggle neighborhood, well beneath the likes of the Malfoys.

Neither of the men seemed to care as they led the way through the already open door. Hermione stood her ground, planting her feet to the grass to avoid taking a step forward. Draco turned at her pause and shot her a warning look. Not knowing where she was, and not having a way to escape, she sighed and gave in as she followed him inside.

The smell of death reached her nose instantly, and she clamped her hands over her face. The front room was lined with corpses, all in various states of decomposition. Judging by the clothes, some of them had been Death Eaters while others appeared to have been muggles or average witches and wizards. Hermione clamped her eyes shut tight, not wanting to see any more of the carnage as they passed it.

Draco glanced at her at that moment, gauging the sickened look on her face. He knew that the deeper they got, the worse it would get. If the situation hadn't been as grim, he would've been tempted to smile at her innocence. This place only scratched the surface of macabre things that he had been through in his lifetime.

Finally, they walked through an archway, and Voldemort was there, sitting on a throne he had decorated with a few choice bones. The number of bodies in that room was the highest, and Draco noticed the look on Hermione's face as she realized at as well.

"Ah, you've brought the werewolf," he said to Draco with a nod towards Hermione.

Hermione couldn't help but stare at the ghastly man before her. It was hard to believe that he was responsible for the war that was tearing the wizarding world apart. He was within her reach, but without her wand, she could do nothing but stare at him. Nagini sat beside him, hissing as Hermione's drifted to it. She knew the snake could sense her wolf and was intimidated by her in response. The thought brought her an odd sense of joy.

"I refuse to tell you anything," Hermione hissed at Voldemort.

The man's face twisted instantly in an emotion that could've been mistaken for joy. "Is that right? Draco, if you would remove the collar from her and put her in the interrogation room."

"But, my lord-" Draco tried to say.

"Do it," he ordered.

Draco swallowed roughly and turned to Hermione. Her eyes were shining at the idea of having her collar removed. Pushing his reservations to the back of his mind, Draco reached up and pulled the band apart, off of her skin. Hermione reached up, feeling the bare skin there. A wide smile stretched across her face as she took a step back. Draco could guess her thoughts, she was already preparing for a transformation. Not wasting a second, he grabbed her, tossing her through a nearby doorframe before he slammed the door with force.

Pushing his blond hair out of his eyes, he turned back towards Voldemort, waiting patiently for his punishment.

"You two have been a great disappointment to me," Voldemort drawled as he looked between them. "Draco, you not as bad. At least you completed your mission, you captured the girl. But you, Lucius." Voldemort tsked as he shook his head back and forth. "You lived with the girl for days before deciding to alert me of her capture. You have disappointed me for the last time. Draco, kill him."

Draco looked at Voldemort through wide uncertain eyes as Lucius looked down at the floor.

"What are you waiting for?" he hissed.

Lucius wasted no time raising his wand, spell on his lips as Draco muttered a quick blocking spell and patted his pockets nervously. It was at that moment that he remembered that Hermione had broken his wand. He curled his lip in anger and looked at Voldemort.

"Why so nervous?" the man asked with a sneering smile.

"My wand –I don't have my wand," Draco said.

"Is that so? Well, maybe this would be more entertaining if Lucius were to kill you instead," he decided.

Draco felt his heart rate speed up as his father sent a slurry of curses his way. His palms were sweating as he dove to the floor to avoid being hit. He knew that his father would have no hesitation ending his life, and the thought only made Draco's heart pound harder. He risked a glance at Voldemort to see the twisted smile that he was wearing. It was obvious that he was eating every ounce of torment and pain in the room. Draco wished he could wipe the smug smile off his face a moment before a spell flew through the air an inch away from his head.

With a sharp intake of air, he vowed to pay better attention as he suddenly thought of Hermione. Without her wand, she hadn't been taken away from the idea of a fight. When she attacked Blaise, she had used muggle means to try and achieve her goal.

_As I'll have to do now, _Malfoy thought and dove towards the pile of dead bodies.

Around the nearest one was a shard of glass from the busted window. He picked it up instantly, wrapping his hand around it so tight that his blood began to drip down the edges. He hardly noticed as he stood to his feet to face his father. Another spell was aimed at him before Malfoy managed to block it. He lunged towards Lucius, ducking a spell, before he slashed at his father, opening a deep ragged wound on his wand hand. At the pain, the elderly Malfoy dropped his wand, and that was when Draco seized his opportunity.

He jumped his father, stabbing the shard of glass through his throat without an ounce of hesitation. Lucius fell to the ground, gasping for air as Draco's bloody fingers dug the shard out of his neck a minute before he went to work stabbing his father over and over, until the piece finally shattered in Lucius' chest. The old man gasped and grew suddenly still. Draco, covered in blood, crouched over his father's dead body with a small smile on his face. He stared at the way Lucius' eyes stared up towards the ceiling without seeing as he raised a bloody hand to wipe away the few wisps of hair that had fallen into his eyes during the assault.

Voldemort watched on with a pleased smile. "Great work as usual, my prodigy."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter has a bit of a cliffhanger to it. No matter, I plan to have more regular updates as promised. I wrote out a plot line of where I'm hoping to go with this story. With that being said, I have drafted up some ideas that belong at the beginning of the story so before I do the next update, I will be going back to add the proper scenes to make the story seem fuller than it currently is. Also, I have decided to tweak the timeline a bit. I thought a month between her capture to now didn't quite fit the ideas I had in mind so instead I changed it to two days.**

**I've got a great idea of where to go with this story, and if everything works out as planned, I may even be able to write a third book based on. **

**Thank you for taking the time to read this so far, and don't forget to leave a review. I love to hear what you guys think! Thanks so much!**

**Until next time,**

**~Wolfshine**


	9. Interrogation

**Some people watch**  
**Some people pray**  
**But even lights can fade away.**  
**Some people hope**  
**Some people pay**  
**But why'd we have to stay?**  
**'Cause even heroes**  
**Get the blues**  
**Or any misery you choose**  
**You like to watch**  
**We like to use**  
**And we were born to lose**

**I choose defeat**  
**I walk away**  
**And leave this place**  
**The same today**  
**Some like to sleep**  
**We like to play**  
**Just look at all that pain**

**-Fake Your Death by My Chemical Romance**

* * *

Hermione backed away from the door as soon as Draco slammed it in her face. Her skin was crawling with the hint of her transformation. She didn't bother to strip her clothes as she usually did –she knew there wouldn't be time. She was smiling as the wolf brought itself out of her at full speed. She was screaming from the quickness of her transformation. The screaming in the other room barely registered to her over the sound of her own. In less than a minute, she was crouched in her wolf form, licking away the blood from her teeth with the torn remains of her clothes lying scattered around her. Voldemort wanted a battle, and she would be sure to give him one.

As soon as that was finished, she would make sure to take out the Malfoys, young and old alike.

The door began to creak open, and she didn't bother to wait to see who was coming through it before she lunged. Voldemort was faster than she ever would've guessed. A small flash of silver caught her eye a moment before she felt something rip through her shoulder with a fiery intensity. She gasped and gritted her teeth as she slowly felt the wolf begin to fade away. She knew he had cut her with silver before she saw the blade in his hand.

She swallowed roughly as she sat in the corner, naked, shivering and bleeding profusely from the wound in her shoulder.

"Now is that anyway to treat your Lord?" Voldemort teased, holding up the blade coated in her blood.

"You. Are. Not. My. Lord," she growled, willing herself back into another transformation.

It took longer than the first one had, and she had to avoid putting her weight on her wounded side, but she faced him, baring her teeth as she tried to figure out the best method of attack. She charged forward, teeth ready to sink into the arm that clutched the silver blade. Voldemort's eerie face curved into a sickening smile as she drew closer, and she had a feeling he had something planned for her. With her mouth hovering above her arm, she felt a puncture in her back and like before, she began to slip out of her wolf.

Hermione collapsed to the floor, once again in her human form. Blood was running from the four holes Voldemort had left in her back. The force of her transformations had been so violent, she could feel the blood running out of her mouth as she struggled to pick herself up off the floor. It was then she noticed he was wearing silver claws on each of his fingertips. He had come fully prepared in the art of werewolf torture.

"Willing to give in yet, my dear?" he taunted.

"I will never give in to you," she said. "I would rather die trying."

"As you most likely will," he said with a smile as he brandished the bloody blade. "Are you so foolish as to try attacking me again?"

Hermione didn't answer him as she tried to pull her wolf forward again. She could feel it was weakened. Its usual excitement at taking control was diminished as if it were dragging itself to the front of her mind rather than bounding. She forced it onwards anyways, knowing the consequences if she were to fail. The wolf made it to the surface, and she willed herself into a transformation a moment before it slunk away in the blink of an eye.

Hermione screamed out in pain at the failed transformation, more confused than ever before. She had never failed to transform when she was free from silver. She swallowed heavily as she realized that the silver Voldemort had cut her with must've tainted her blood.

_Either that, or I'm simply too weak to pull it off a third time, _she thought feeling sick.

Hermione wrapped her arms around her bare chest, pulling herself backwards until she hit the corner as she stared at the horrid man before her. Without her wand and her wolf, she was helpless…and she hated herself for letting that thought cross through her mind.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" he asked, and she knew he was delighted by the despair he could read on her face.

"Kill me if you must. I refuse to talk," she said.

"I haven't even asked you a question yet," he snarled. "Why give up so soon?"

Hermione tensed and closed her eyes at the phrase "give up." _Gryffindors don't give up, _she thought angrily to herself. _So why are you? You gave up at Hogwarts, and that got Ginny killed. _She smiled in irony at the thought. If she were to give up now, the only one that would die would be her.

That was a decision she could accept proudly as long as it meant Harry and Ron would be okay.

"Where are they? Potter and his friend?" Voldemort snarled suddenly as if he could sense she was thinking of them.

"I don't know," she growled, keeping her teeth clenched as she looked up at him through venomous eyes.

"I don't believe you," he said, lunging towards her.

Hermione was quick on her feet, bounding away to the other side of the room before he could reach her. The thought she was completely naked didn't register in her mind as she fought to escape. Although the pain from the wounds he had inflicted on her was intense, she was running on adrenaline at the moment. Part of her was confident that she would face her death within the next few minutes, and that was a powerful thought.

She rushed to the door, pulling helplessly on the handle. When it wouldn't budge she let out a frustrated yowl and turned around to face Voldemort again.

"I demand you answer me," he said.

She looked at him, balling her hands into fists as she jutted out her chin. "You'll have to kill me. I'm not going to tell you a word."

"You stupid little girl," he said, lunging towards her again.

She let out a scream as his freezing fingers wrapped around the top of her arm. Before she could react, he stabbed the blade through her stomach. The cold blade ripped through her muscles and organs, leaving a fiery pain in its wake as he pulled it out. Hermione let out a gasp and collapsed to her knees as soon as he removed it. Blood pooled from the opening, and Hermione rushed to cover it with her hands. The crimson substance leaked over her fingers, dripping to the floor as she tried her best to slow it down.

Voldemort hovered above her, his fingers not releasing her arm as his face hovered an inch from hers. "Tell me where they are," he breathed into her face.

Hermione looked up at him through pained eyes, panting as she struggled to stay conscious. She licked her lips before she spit on his cheek. Voldemort stared at her in disgusted surprise before his hand reached out, smacking her across the face and opening a wound in her cheek with the blade he was holding.

Hermione couldn't stop the tears from running down her face as she landed on the ground. Her nose pressed against the cold cement. She could feel the blood running from the various wounds that he had already opened in her skin, but she couldn't move. She couldn't summon the strength she needed to stand to her feet and face him.

_Once again, I'm a disgrace to the Order, _she thought as she held her eyes shut, trying desperately to hold in the stem of tears.

If she was going to go down, she wanted to go down fighting. Hermione cried out in pain as she struggled to push herself up. Before she could move more than an inch, she felt herself being wrenched upwards by her hair. Voldemort wrapped the brown tendrils around his hand as he pulled with as much strength as he could muster. Tears were running freely from her eyes now, and she felt as if he were about to tear her scalp right off.

He brought her face up to his, staring deeply into her dark brown eyes. "You're brave, I'll admit that," he sneered. "Your insolence will not save you, I can promise you that."

She tried to swipe at him, but he paid no mind as he stared into the depths of her deep brown eyes. She tried to close her eyes but found that she could not. Suddenly, she could feel him probing into the depths of her mind.

"N-no!" she screamed out, trying her best to keep her mind shielded.

He was using the Legilimency spell to probe deep into her mind, to find the information that she refused to give. Her strength was already limited, and the harder she fought against Voldemort, the faster it seemed to deplete. He was winning –she could feel him going through the scope of her memories all the way back to the night that it was decided she would be cast aside to protect Hogwarts.

Finally, she could feel the probing reach of his mind pull out of hers, and he looked at her with a twisted smile on his face. "Left behind, were you? You have so many grudges you hide from them all. If only they knew the _real _Hermione Granger."

Hermione bowed her head as soon as he released her hair. "You'll never win," she whispered.

"Believe what you will, little werewolf," Voldemort said before he smacked her across the face once again.

* * *

Draco ran a hand through his blond hair, staining it red with his father's blood as he paced the corpse-riddled room. Nagini watched him from the makeshift throne Voldemort had been sitting in, hissing every time he wandered too close. He shot it a scathing glance, but hardly noticed it more than that. He could hear Hermione's screams from the interrogation room, and each one stabbed more and more pain into his heart. They sounded as if they were grower weaker, sadder with each one. He ran the silver band of her collar through his fingers absently, clutching it tighter without noticing.

_He's killing her, _Draco knew instantly.

He stopped pacing for a long moment, staring at the corpse of his dead father. To anyone else, the event of slaughtering their own father would've been a remorseful act. Not to Draco. He felt superior, righteous. Part of him had known all along that he would have to be the one to take him out. He never would've guessed the event would be so bloody, but that was the way of life…for him at least. Their relationship had never been that of father and son.

Despite their blood, he felt as if they had been rivals.

_My biggest regret will be explaining this to Mother, _he thought, turning his back on the corpse once again.

Draco could hear a thump from the interrogation room, and he closed his eyes for a minute, easily imagining the sound to have come from Hermione's small body as it was tossed against the wall. With his eyes closed, he wandered too close to the pile of bodies. His fancy leather shoe stepped on a hand, and he opened his eyes at the unpleasant crunch that broke him from his thoughts.

He glanced down to the bodies, and that was when he noticed the thin strip of wood hidden under the nearest body. He bent down and scooped it up instantly, tucking it into his pocket. Without his wand, he was sure that he was going to need another one. It would do him better to steal a wand from someone that wouldn't miss it than to try and buy one in a place where he may be found.

Another agonized scream ripped through the air, and Draco considered breaking the door down to save Hermione before it was too late. That was when he heard the click as it opened, and he rushed to it as Voldemort stepped out. He was carrying the girl in his arms, limp and covered in bleeding cuts.

For a moment, he feared she was dead before he saw the faint rise and fall of her chest. Voldemort deposited the girl into his arms, and he let out a shuddering sigh of relief at the warmth of her skin.

"I let her live –for you," Voldemort said.

Draco dipped his head, trying his best to appear grateful, though the sight of her naked body covered in bleeding wounds made him angered beyond belief. "Did you learn what you needed to?"

"And more," Voldemort said. "The girl's life is my gift to you for your loyalty."

"I thank you, my Lord," Draco said.

Voldemort did not reply as he summoned Nagini and quickly left the room. Draco stared down at Hermione's pained face, wondering what Voldemort had done to her.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Another update! Poor Hermione's going through so much at the moment, and as my plans go, things won't get any better for her soon. Be sure to leave me a nice review with your predictions and thoughts on this chapter. Also, I rewrote chapter one to add some important information to the story so be sure to check that out! Thanks so much for reading!**

**Until next time,**

**~Wolfshine**


End file.
